


Bard Part Two

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Death, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Past Character Death, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Spirits, Spiritual, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: The second part to Bard; When Seungcheol is looking after his brother's children, he gets a visit from Jeonghan beneath a willow tree, dancing on air before covering them. Jeonghan is all the wood that Seungcheol has loved long ago
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Cymry Paganaith [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Kudos: 2





	Bard Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Read this:
> 
> The lyrics to WOULD THAT I by Hozier. Bit treacherous of me - he's a Gael Celt pagan, not Indigenous Cymry - but it is one of the most ultimate pagan bardoi of this century in English language. Absolutely extraordinary

The willow trees canopy swung gently in the wind. It was Spring, and the weather was warm. Seungcheol's brother and his wife were out, having a day to themselves. Seungcheol was looking after his nieces. He lay beneath the Willow tree on a tartan picnic blanket. The basket of food and drink and the girls toys surrounded him. The Willow danced on the air before coveting Seungcheol; he kept an eye on his brothers children ad they ran around the edge of the lake in calico dresses and rainbow ribbons in tangled hair, washed with goats milk soap. They were happy, innocent, young. Seungcheol thought about loves that were long ago.

Jeonghan was a Bard that had died. Jeonghan had been born of the Willow tree; Seungcheol's chest clenched painfully at the memory. He couldn't afford to relapse back into that pain that had been enough to floor him when he first found out that Jeonghan had passed away. He hadn't been able to function. 

The pain seeped into his bones, just as the memory of the grief.

Get out of me, he begged silently. I can't be like this right now, I can't have you back...

"Why not, love?" 

Seungcheol's head tipped to the side, and his eyes were at half-lids watching Jeonghan sit beside him cross-legged, his chin on entwined fists, his elbows on his knees. He watched Seungcheol too. 

You have no idea what you did to me when you died, Hannie, he whispered in his head. Silent. I know you didn't mean to die. You didn't want to die. And I'm so sorry for saying this, but I just can't remember you. I have to forget you

"Well, that's not going to happen when you still love me." Jeonghan murmured. His head rumored slightly to the side. "What is it you regret? Knowing me and having me die, or regretting being with me, because, then you weren't with someone else who would still be alive? Presumably?"

Tears welled at the edges of Seungcheol's eyes. 

No, don't say that to me, he replied. Jeonghan sighed through his nose. He laid back in the grass beside Seungcheol. He picked up on the girls toys - a rabbit with petal-coveted fabric ears. He put it back down. "How old is Ye-rim now?" He asked.

Four, Seungcheol replied. Jeonghan hummed.

"I remember when she was born." Jeonghan chuckled softly. "God, mum bled like a stuck pig..." 

Despite the absurdity, Seungcheol laughed. I miss you, he told Jeonghan.

"I can't say that back to you." He said simply. "I'm never anywhere else. You never let me go." 

Jeonghan broke the heart inside Seungcheol's chest into a million little pieces.

Nieces or no nieces, tears rolled down the sides of Seungcheol's temples.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...he swore silently, utterly consumed by refreshed grief. 


End file.
